memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Counterpoint (episode)
List of telepaths I remember thinking that when the list of telepaths was read, some were missing, but I can't remember the exact list. Can anyone else? Jaz 03:56, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) :The list had Tuvok, Vorik, Jurot, & Lon Suder (who was already dead), I believe. It did not mention the unnamed Vulcan Nurse & Vulcan Maquis, but both of those are very minor characters. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 04:21, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Looks like they forgot the already-dead Betazoid Stadi.--Tim Thomason 04:34, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Ya. They also left out the other vulcans. In , when Janeway found our aboot Tuvok's disease, she asked if any of the other vulcans (plural) could help in. There was also a Vulcanoid nurse seen in Caretaker, but she may not have been Vulcan, becuase she was seen laughing. Perhaps the article should have a Nitpicks sections discussing this. Jaz 06:11, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::: Nitpicks is really the choice word. It's a fact, but we really are not here to "nitpick," or so the discussion on Ten Forward (as well as the outcome of talk:Oberth class) concluded. There certainly is a better (or "professional" for MA) way to explain it. --Alan del Beccio 06:42, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) How did Kashyk know? When he came alone, saying he was "defecting", how did he know there were telepaths on board? None of the inspections came up with anything, so he shouldn't have known. If something had been noticed during the inspections, maybe in the logs or something, then surely something would have been said straight away! Therefore, how can he possibly know at this time? Avengah 23:47, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Paranoia. TribbleFurSuit 01:45, 14 May 2008 (UTC) But he knew everything! He knew there were TWELVE people, he knew exactly where they were (in transporter suspension in the cargo bay) etc. That can't be paranoia! Avengah 01:54, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :OK, I didn't re-watch the episode, but I re-read the script from chakoteya.net. I don't see any indication that he knew any of those details before he inspected the ship three times. It's obvious that he knew, after three inspections. The defection was Kashyk's ruse to track down the wormhole that telepaths used to escape Devore space. TribbleFurSuit 17:29, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Kashyk knew everything because they had captured the freighter from which the refugees had come. They presumably coaxed the information out of the freighter's crew including the rendezvous instructions and escape plan (also apparently the hiding method). Space Moose 03:36, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Uncredited guest star? Near the beginning, during the Devore inspection, standing three places to the right of Neelix (our right, but Neelix's left), is that Ensign Wildman? Avengah 04:32, 7 June 2008 (UTC) : No, that was not her. --Alan 04:50, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Fate of the Voyager Telepath Crew Personally, I'm not happy with the fate of the vulcan/betazoid crew left unmentioned. I just had the chance to re-watch the episode hoping that the answer would have presented itself, but left out how Tuvok and the others managed to escape detainment. Completely fabricated plausibility: They were in transporter stasis too, but elsewhere whilst the vegies in the cargo crates provided as the prime distraction. If they were hiding 12 people, the inspectors would be looking for 12 patterns in the transporter system and found the containers, completely overlooking the fewer crew that could have patterns hidden elsewhere. Eh. Still leaves an open end in my opinion. Cygnis 22:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) This would have been possible, were it not that Tuvok can be seen on the brigde during the last inspection! --Julya 21:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Janeway's Kiss Can anyone confirm whether or not this is Janeway's first romantic kiss in the series? 01:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) No, she kisses Michael Sullivan in --Julya 21:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Fair Haven was made after this episode. I think Counterpoint was Mulgrew's first on-screen kiss as Janeway but I'm not sure. --Nero210 21:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Kashyk's name Possibly inspired by the name of Chewbacca's home planet? The Wookie home planet, Kashyyyk is alternatively spelled as Kashyk in the Star Wars Universe. 16:59, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Somewath likely, but according to our guidelines it shouldn't be added unless a production source can be found to cite that intention, so please don't unless you can find that. -- Capricorn (talk) 01:09, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Removed Removed uncited note :Another working title that the episode had was "Refuge". The above background note has been uncited for a number of years so I have removed it pending a valid production source. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:41, February 2, 2018 (UTC)